


My One Good Thing

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit!" Jonghyun cusses under his breath when he sees who just walked through the door. Double shit! - because his less than enthusiastic reaction didn’t go unnoticed. Not that Kibum is any pleased to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One Good Thing

      "Shit!" Jonghyun cusses under his breath when he sees who just walked through the door. Double shit! because his less than enthusiastic reaction didn’t go unnoticed. Not that Kibum is any pleased to see him.  Of course, he'd be here at Jinki’s birthday party. The two of them have gotten pretty close this semester since they started working at the campus bookstore together. Jonghyun hates it because he has had to hear Jinki go on about how Kibum isn't as intimidating as he makes out to be. Jonghyun just nods, swallowing the bile rising in his throat because he knows what belies the feline eyes and obnoxious laugh.

      Jonghyun hadn't planned on staying long at the party but now he is determined to make an early exit. There’s a late night showing of the movie Splice and even though he absolutely hates horror films, that would be less terrifying than coming face to face with Kibum. Unless Kibum does his usual act of disappearing whenever Jonghyun is in the vicinity, and it seems like he has because a full hour later and Kibum hasn't come out from the kitchen where he had been herded off for a drink. Jonghyun figures Kibum probably left when Jinki stumbles out of the kitchen with trays of Jell-O shots and he isn't with him. Jonghyun doesn't know why but he’s a little bit disappointed. Even though it is what he wanted - to avoid an awkward situation with his friend? _Fuck!_ He doesn't know if they are even that. He shakes the feeling off and turns his attention to the cute girl with amazing breasts he has been flirting with.

      Jonghyun finds out that Kibums hasn’t in fact left the party when he goes into the kitchen to get more drinks and sees one of Jinki’s engineering buddies taking body shots off of him. Kibum looks uncomfortable and Jonghyun thinks about helping him out but he doesn’t. He feels terrible as he hands a red Solo cup filled with cherry vodka sour over to the girl and makes up some excuse to go back to the kitchen. Kibum isn’t there. The engineering guy is there though so Jonghyun figures Kibum’s fine and doesn’t go looking for him. It shouldn’t but it surprises him that he’s protective over Kibum. It’s not as though they were dating and they’d only fucked once. _Of course you’d still protective over him_ , Jonghyun chides himself. They were friends and no matter what happened between them, he wouldn’t want anything bad happening to Kibum.

…

      "Why is your cup empty?" Jinki slurs as he throws an arm around Jonghyun's shoulder. Jonghyun's knees buckle under the sudden weight of his roommate against him. The night has progressed from a full swing to a slow dance. There aren’t as many people as before and those that remain are mellowed out.

      "Because I want to be able to get my dick up when I finally fuck Sekyung," Jonghyun hisses, struggling to stay upright. That’s name of the girl with the amazing tits. She had gone to the bathroom twenty minutes ago. The line must be long because she isn't back yet. Jonghyun doesn't even want to think about what state the bathroom is in.

      Jinki leers at Jonghyun or at least that's what Jonghyun thinks Jinki’s doing with his face. If Jinki prizes anything more than getting wasted, it’s getting laid. "Alright," he pats Jonghyun’s back. "As long as you're having a good time. Are you having a good time? It's my birthday and I want you to have a good time."

      Jonghyun chuckles fondly. "Yeah, I'm having a great time."

      "Good, because I love you, man. You know that right?"

      Jinki is pulling out the I-love-you which means he’s minutes away from passing out.

      "I love you too," Jonghyun returns, supporting Jinki as they maneuver around the other passed out bodies to find a quiet place for him to lie down.

      Jonghyun manages to get Jinki in his bed - Jinki's bedroom being otherwise occupied. Jinki protests but Jonghyun finally convinces him with something about catching second wind.

      "Hey," Jinki’s voice croaks just as Jonghyun turns off the lights. "What happened with you and Kibum?"

      Jonghyun freezes; his expression hard. _Had Kibum said something?_

      As though he's read Jonghyun’s thoughts, Jinki says, "It's just that you guys were pretty close, inseparable even."

      Jonghyun mutters something about how busy the semester has turned out to be. It’s mostly the truth since he’s taken up any extra circular activity to avoid even thinking about Kibum.

      "That's what he said," Jinki mumbles then falls silent.

 

      Talking about Kibum totally throws Jonghyun off his game. Even as he psyches himself to finally make his move on Sekyung, his feels off. Still, he has found that there is nothing like a good fuck to get his mind off things so he kisses Sekyung, right there in the middle of the living room. It isn't his style even though no one is really paying attention to them. Sekyung kisses him back, hungrily. She’s handsy too, grabbing his ass and pushing up against him to feel his hard on. She must like what she feels because she’s dragging Jonghyun towards the bedrooms. She’s surprising proactive and vocal in her fucking, and her breasts are glorious bouncing around his face as she rides him hard.

      Jonghyun is right about a good fuck getting his mind off things. He’s even forgotten that there is a party still going on outside Jinki’s bedroom door when he opens it to use the bathroom and is met with applause. He shuts the door immediately, cussing under his breath. He heads straight for the balcony window to pee from there into the garden. He is midstream when he something catches his attention.

      “Shit!” he and another voice cusses as he finishes off and the other is hiking a leg over to climb down the railing. A ripping sound fills the chilly autumn air followed by a series of colorful expletives and something about new pants.

      “Kibum?”

      The shadowed body freezes.

      “How long were you there?” Jonghyun’s voice is tight.

      Kibum turns around, looking apologetic.

      Jonghyun’s angry but not at Kibum. Not really. Kibum’s just the last person he wanted listening in on his sexual exploits.

      “I was already up here when you came in and I didn’t think anything of it cause people have been in and out the room then I heard your voice and -” Kibum’s explanation comes out in a flurry of words and just dissipates. It sounds lame even to his ears because he could have just climbed down the railing when he knew it was Jonghyun in the room.

      Jonghyun steals a glance a Kibum. His eyes are red like he’s been crying.

      They fall into an extended silence which is awkward for them because they’ve never really run out of things to say to each other. Even if it was lines of conversation from their favorite movies, they always filled the space between them with words.

      The silence must be unbearable for Kibum because he turns to climb over the balcony.

      “Wait!” Jonghyun calls after him before he can even stop the word from leaping from his tongue. Kibum turns back to him inquiringly.

      _Now what?_ Jonghyun reprimands himself. “How is the semester going?” he asks lamely. It’s been two months since they’ve spoken and that’s the best he can come up with. It’s not as though he hasn’t had this conversation in his head a thousand times. It sometimes ends with Kibum forgiving him. It sometimes ends with Kibum kicking him in the balls.

      Kibum looks at him, confused, but answers anyway. “Good. I finally managed to get into the creative writing class I wanted.”

      “That’s good,” Jonghyun returns energetically. “And the bookstore? Jinki tells me it’s been busy.”

      “Jjong,” Kibum says the pet name with an exasperated sigh, and his expression is pained.

      “It’s weird, ok?” Jonghyun snaps. “I don’t know what to say to you.”

      “You could tell me what the fuck happened that night.”

      Jonghyun looks like he’s sucking on a particularly bitter lemon. That’s the one thing he doesn’t want to talk about.

      "You just left me, like one of your random hook ups," Kibum continues. There is a heat in his voice that wasn’t there before. He must realize that his tone is getting out of control because he takes a deep breath.

      "I sort of panicked, okay?” Jonghyun grumbles. “It was different with you. My God, the way you looked on top of me," he swallows a strangled cry and runs his hand through his hair. He can still see it: the way Kibum’s mouth parted when he slid down his cock, the way Kibum bit his lower lip as he teased him, fucking him ever so slowly, drawing out each and every desperate whine from his wrecked throat. Kibum wasn’t very vocal but he was expressive and the sigh he exhaled into Jonghyun’s mouth and the look he burned into Jonghyun’s eyes as he came is etched in the walls of Jonghyun’s cranium. "It was a dick move. I handled it badly and I'm sorry."

      Jonghyun doesn’t know why that night was different. It was supposed to be a casual thing but watching Kibum’s sleeping form curled up at his side, it felt…more.  They’d talked about sex so much it should have been familiar, boring even. Sure, it was the first time they actually fucked but they’d touched each other’s naughty bits before, in passing, after he’d left some boy or girl in his bed to cuddle with Kibum because for some reason he slept better with his arms around his friend. Which begs the question: why he didn’t just stay that night instead of sneaking off after?

      “I’ve never had someone I’d clicked with, you know. Then there was you and we had so much to say to each other that there wasn’t a gap to fuck things up. You didn’t judge me or throw my reputation in my face. You were like my one good thing. So I fucked everyone else so I wouldn’t think about fucking the shit out of you every time I watched your goddamn mouth.”

      Kibum flushes.

      Jonghyun had once said that his mouth was fuckable. It had been an alcohol induced exercise in self esteem because Kibum had been feeling bad about being dumped by some pretty boy he really liked. Jonghyun had also said that Kibum’s skin was damn near perfect but for some reason the compliment about his mouth stuck and thereafter Kibum hardly missed any opportunity to tease Jonghyun with exaggerated pronunciations or lewd tongue gestures.

      “Not that I was only thinking about fucking you. I was also listening to what you said,” Jonhyun adds quickly.

      Kibum has to catch himself before he fully smiles. It completely disappears when Jonghyun apologizes for everything that happened that night.

      “Everything?” Kibum repeats so quietly Jonghyun almost doesn’t hear it.

      Jonghyun looks up and is confused by the look on Kibum’s face. He can’t quite read it. He’s spared the mental exercise of figuring it out by the soft sound of his name somewhere in the room.

      “I should go,” he mutters to himself.

      "Just tell me one thing. Did you go to someone when you left me?"

      Jonghyun closes his eyes and opens them again slowly. "It doesn't matter," he sighs.

      It matters to Kibum but Jonghyun doesn't have to say anything because the answer is written all over his face, in guilty capital letters.


End file.
